pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PikFan23/Archive 6
This is the sixth archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Thanks, and I have a question for you I just wanted to say thank you for understanding about my recent article of food in Pikmin 3 (fanon). I have a question for you though. I have absolutely no "real" experience with creating a table for any article on any wiki, so do you by any chance know how I can create a table similar to the one in this article? Well... Since you are being generous to create a table for my article, all I need are three separate brackets for the table. One for an image of the food item, one for the name of it, and one for the actual name of the food item. Oh, I need separate tables for renewable food sources, enemies and regular non-plant food items. Also, (if you can) could you create it in a way how I can easily understand the coding of it? I am not very good at understanding coding in wikis so it would be very helpful. This has been ChillV signing out 12:44, 9 June 2013 (EDT) Hoping you know... Hey, PikFan. A new user has joined (User:Breadbug101). He seems fine and has started work on a game called Pikmin 3DS (Breadbug101). It seems to be in very early stages, but there is a problem with how the page looks. Please check it out and see what I mean. Okay. I would love to help! I will accept work on any position, but I personally believe my specialty is writing enemy notes and making their pages. It is called Pikmin: Destruction of Time. Am I right? :I see. Will there be more to each area than a cave? As an idea towards the machine, maybe the player would have some garbled guidelines on what parts would be needed for the machine. For example, one of the messages would say, "Machines get too hot." Thus, it would indicate that you need something to cool it down. However, numerous possibilities would exist, such as a fire extinguisher, an ice block, a fan, or gasoline (the last one is to prove that not all choices will work). Some parts, like a cable, could serve to both transmit signals and keep parts bound together. However, you would need an insulator on the cable or else shock yourself if you touch the machine, so sometimes remedies would need their own remedies. Sounds good. I think that in easy mode you would have to just find the parts and figure out which ones will work, while in hard mode you have a 3D area that you can only access at end of day. In the 3D area, you would have a stockpile and then a platform where you actually put the device together. The "chance of success" meter sounds like a good thing to add, just so players will know if they have something seriously wrong with their gas-and-ice contracption ;). Another Idea Hello, PikFan23. KirbyKrafter had an idea that he posted on this page. I think it is a good idea. Maybe we could put "The Leaf" on the main page. We could put such things as the featured articles and images in The Leaf, along with whatever else it includes. I don't think the story serial would be good on there, because once a month would be way too long to wait for the next chapter in the story. By the way, the previous discussion on your game is not done! Chatzy Chat Hi PikFan! Today was the day I signed up, so is it okay if you can goin me on a chat on chatzy? This is the link: //us11.chatzy.com/m/8787867771699 Is this okay? There is a fanon game I have came up with (Pikmin Transformations. However, I do not have the time to work on it at the moment so I created the article, gave a brief description as a placeholder and marked it as a stub and that it is under construction. I did this so I can take ownership over the title of the fanon game before any another user does. Anyway, I want to know if this is acceptable to do or not. I am asking you because I am not sure. This has been ChillV signing out 20:36, 24 June 2013 (EDT) It's good to be back! Hello my good friend! Just stopping by to say that I will finally be more active because I have no more final exams to write! I also have an idea for a new Fanon game! See you around. --Piki1 23:33, 24 June 2013 (EDT) Is this okay? (#2) You probably have already noticed from the first time you have given me a message on my user page that I have a rules section of what I don't allow on my talk page (http://www.pikminfanon.com/User:Chillv#Rules). You can see that there are minor rules marked with (~) at the end of them that shows that even though I won't take any action if I find a user breaking it, I would like them to follow it. You can also see that I put major rules that are marked with a (!) to show that I will take action if it is broken multiple times. In fact, I put a disclaimer that says "Any messages that break the major rules will be removed. If I find you constantly breaking the major rules, I will report you to an admin, bureaucrat or sysop.". I want to know, if I actually catch anyone breaking any of the listed major rules multiple times, do I actually have the right to inform an admin, bureaucrat or sysop? This has been ChillV signing out 23:38, 1 July 2013 (EDT) Pikmin 3 So, Pikmin 3 has been released in Japan. Think we can learn to speak Japanese in time to get a copy before the release hits North America? ;) 0_0 (eyes pop out of sockets) No way!!! I have got to check this out. Can't find it. Can you please give me a link? (Insert Meaningful Title Here) Well, from what I have seen of Pikmin 3 so far, it is amazing, but, unfortunately, it creates some minor issues and potential plot holes in many fanon games, including mine. So, I'm going to wait until the English release of Pikmin 3 before I make any major changes.(Yes this is me, forgot to log in) Pikmin Engine Do you know when Espyo will start making this awesome engine? Advertising Should some of us go and advertise the Pikmin Engine for more support? :I wouldn't really want something like that. It's more important to have decent feedback, from the fanon content creators, as to if they really want it, really don't, etc., than to have tons of "yes" votes. Besides, it'll be more important to discuss several of the ways the engine will work as a whole. — {EspyoT} 19:27, 19 July 2013 (EDT) Thanks Hey Pikfan, it's GoldenPickaxe, and I just wanted to say thanks for the welcoming and whatnot. Your fangame is awesome, and I'm flattered that you like mine. Arboreal Frippery? Golden Approves! 03:34, 20 July 2013 (EDT) FACEPALM!! Similar usernames are similar XD Thanks a lot Yeah i totally need some serious help if its not so much trouble. I tried making the infobox just like it said on the catagory, but iy turned out saying i needed to edit the template. I need some help please. Oh and if its not too much on your time, could you make an infobox for my Diamond-Back Bulborb? If so that would be awesome. Thanks for offering the help. Im Bulborb BroBulborb bro 07:38, 21 July 2013 (EDT) way to go How did you do that? I was trying to do that yesterday but I could'nt. If you have any tips that you can give me, cause it had the editing template shaded yellow. I really wanna know how you did that. If your not busy thai is. Thanks for the edit on my enemy. your welcome to edit on anything else if you want. just let me know is all. But seriously, thanks.Im Bulborb BroBulborb bro 10:00, 21 July 2013 (EDT) and pikmin fear these jaws! Thanks When i did that it said edit template. I wanted to know why thats all. Ill try again. Ill also tell you what happended. Thanks for explaining it better. Bud Rank I think I am eligible for Bud Rank. I have 250 edits. Also, may I also have rollback rights? Thanks. Just one question about becoming a rollbacker, does my swearing at an IP keep me from getting this? If not, the user rights request page told me to ask a bureaucrat, which you are, to give me the rights. So may I have it please? Thanks man! You're awesome! PUD Thank you! It took a while to write the long backstory. Yeah, I feel as if the game is quite finished. I just need to fill in the area overviews and cave overviews. Other than that, it's time I brainstorm for a game that is completely different than the rest here on Pikmin Fanon. Pikmin 3 I am terribly excited for the release of Pikmin 3, I even took the liberty to trading in twenty games at Gamestop; however I believe the countdown is in error. The release date is Sunday, August 4th. The countdown says there are almost less than two days left. But tomorrow there is two days left. Surely it is wrong, or am I just so summerified that I can't think straight? 23:24, 1 August 2013 (EDT) Re: Re: Pikmin 3 Hey, that title rhymed. :D Anyways, I feel great now that Pikmin 3 is so close and I finally got my Wii U (After sacrificing 20 games I don't play anymore). And thanks, I am trying to make these stories help with the idea of an ancient Pikmin civilization. When Pikmin 3 comes out, I'll give you my first impression. That is, IF you get it on launch day. You know, I had multiple dreams over the years of me playing a new Pikmin game on the Wii, until I gave up. This is really a dream come true. Some things about stuff Pertaining to Pikmin 3 There aren't caves??????!!! Aww man! I loved the introduction of caves in Pikmin 2. I just hope that the areas are indeed as big as you say they are. Well, tomorrow is the eve of the release and I am really excited, I even found my Pikmin 2 figurines I ordered from the UK. About the featured whatnot While I do believe that the ideas of nomination are just, we are in a time of reduced traffic. For now, I don't think the nomination process is the best way to push content when many users take weeks to check on new main page content and feature nominations, I just think that we need to push the cycle of nominations for images faster: one new image a week, it can be changed by any admin or crat. And I won't be allowed to change it again until two weeks. So no consecutive bouts with switching the featured image. Also, I think that one can be allowed to nominate their own images, since I wouldn't be able to nominate anything (as most of the images on the wiki that aren't ms paint trash are mine). I am sorry if you disagree, but I feel that this is the most rational thing to do in a time of reduced activity. If you feel that the change in operations of featured content is inappropriate, you can raise a topic on the forums. But remember, I have tended this wiki since weeks after its creation in 2008-2009, I recall what times the featured content got the most responsiveness. :EDIT:What I was saying about the featured content ONLY applies to images. Articles and videos will still receive a nomination for the status, but all I was really trying to do is jumpstart the wiki a little. Footnote I'm very glad to be back, as I feel I have been neglecting the site all summer. While my life as a highschooler is busy, I could at least pay attention to my game which is in need of area and cave content. And so, I'd also like to invite you to chat with me. I'll be on until possibly 1:00 AM my time, so i'll stand by. Did you leave? Alright. Pikmin 3 is better I was frustrated last night. There actually is enough content for me to play for a couple more days! It's longer than Pikmin 1 and its super fun! They added weather! I just spent four days searching for something and I still am unable to find it! Basically, you need to get Pikmin 3. It is better than 1 & 2 combined. When you told me that there was only one more area, I forgot that I still had to find Blue Pikmin! A story sequence opened up a whole new part of Garden of Hope! And all of my juice was stolen! This game truly is amazing, and I still haven't played the other modes! Re: Welcome Back! Hey, thank you for noticing I was back. I wouldn;t say I took a break from the site, but I would say I didn't really do much for a couple months. Hey, speaking of Pikmin 3, I got the game and I have been playing it a lot. I think it;s really good. Do you have Pikmin 3? Pikmin Fan, I want to add pictures to some of the pages I will be creating. Can you please tell me how to get a picture from a file on to the wiki? Ok I understand but I want to add an image from one of the files saved on my computer. And I can;t edit Pikmin 3 because I'm still playing it and it seems that the Pikmin 3 pages are giving my computer trouble (Possible Virus). - Hello! Funny thing about, that just updated the story serial a few minutes ago! Anyhoo, my activity has been down for a while due to a variety of complications, including but not limited to vacation and viruses. As a little update on the Guild of Bulborbs, I have made all the home pages for it except the Working Wild. Since that will the Spotty Bulbear's home base, I thought you should maybe personalize it a bit. Another thing (I am really filling up this message;),), do you own Pikmin 3? If so, I was hoping you could give me a detailed report of the plot. I am planning to wrap up "Captain's Return", so I was thinking of making a fanon story based on the story of Pikmin 3. I do not own a Wii U or Pikmin 3, so I was hoping you could help me with this. Hi! just a question... Do you mind telling me how to use an infobox? i made my own little infobox thing but if you want me to use your infobox i will do whatever you want. Thanks!